Waveguides can be used in displays, in a variety of sizes, for example for televisions to near-eye displays (NED)s. A typical example of a near-eye display is a head mounted display (HMD). In particular, a kind of waveguide uses internal mirrors to turn a fraction of the light at multiple positions in the waveguide. Multi-layer dichroic mirrors have been used. The mirrors are tuned to be partial reflectors. However, manufacturing a waveguide which such dichroic mirrors is difficult to manufacture due to the use of precise multiple optical coatings to create the mirror. Dichroic mirrors are fragile, limited in the range of angles they can handle, and limited from use in larger sizes by mechanical strength. Durable, quality waveguides which can be made for consumer driven prices are desired.